


Silks and Databases

by Frohbot



Category: die roboter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frohbot/pseuds/Frohbot
Summary: Terra has just been upgraded, and the Patron wants to make sure she's bug free. Commence some unlikely testing.
Relationships: gigglebyte, terra / the patron
Kudos: 1





	Silks and Databases

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction for the online webseries ,,die Roboter"! You can check out the actual work at: https://dieroboteronline.com/
> 
> No actual previous knowledge of the story is *necessary* as it's just some good ol' ladies kissing ladies.

Terra stared out the window into the vastness of space. She didn’t sit at her usual chair, but rather on the raised level behind all the controls where her Pilot could directly connect to her Roboter self. The level glowed a soft pink beneath her, and was warm to the touch.

She heard the soft sound of someone climbing down the ladder from the upper level. It was far too light to be Trisha, and too musical to be Maurice.

“Can’t sleep?” the Patron asked. The sunglasses wearing woman leaned against the railing, staring too out the space filled window.

“Mm… sort of.” It wasn’t as if she  _ had  _ to sleep, being an Anima and all. But she liked to do it. She felt more connected to Maurice somehow, and it beat doing nothing for the hours the rest were unconscious. “Are you unable to sleep?”

“In a sense.”

A quiet moment passed between them. Terra kicked her feet, thumping them on the platform in an even rhythm. It was nice to have company. She liked the Patron, even if she had a bunch of secrets behind those shiny sunglasses. 

“How do the upgrades feel? All good?”

Terra’s skin lit up with pink as she extended both hands. The connection to the Net was strong and the databases kept her informed. “All smooth. I thoroughly enjoy the message function you included.”

The Patron laughed. It was a low and comfortable sound, that made Terra tingle with the sound. She watched from the corner of her eye as the Patron sat next to her, leaning back on their hands. “Especially the emojis?”

She blushed and looked back to the window. “I enjoy being able to communicate with images… and they’re cute.”

“I’m glad. I’ve upgrades ships before and other things, never a Roboter and their Anima. I was worried something bad would happen to you.”

The concern in their voice was oddly out of character. Terra leaned to the side to nudge her. “I am functioning at a higher capacity with zero issues,” she assured. 

The Patron nudged her back. “My stance stands- I am glad.”

Terra noticed some loose hair on the Patron and reached up to tuck it behind her ear. She noticed the Patron’s ears darken at the gesture and the slightest flinch. Terra pulled her hand back and stared down at her lap. “I-I apologize. I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t… don’t apologize. You just caught me off guard.”

“I should have asked.”

Terra felt a strange lump in her throat. This was an interesting sensation. She had felt this feeling before, with Maurice when she spoke of Zo. Was it… rejection? Shame? It was uneasy and something she didn’t like.

A cool hand slipped into her hand. She looked up, surprised. The Patron’s face was now red, from ears to nose. There was clearly something on her mind, but it was hard to tell with those sunglasses in place. 

She turned her hand to lace their fingers together. This… felt nice. It was a different sensation than when she held hands with Maurice. The feeling in her throat melted away yet now her stomach felt light and fluttery. She scanned the databases for anything that could explain the feeling. She ruled out the numerous results that indicated that she could be dying, and instead focused on the ones that led to various articles and documents labeled as ‘fanfiction’ and ‘romance.’

Butterflies.

It both startled her and made her giddy at the idea of butterflies in her stomach. She particularly enjoyed the information that followed to this… kissing action. It was… something she wished to get direct data about… and with the Patron. Should she ask directly? Or try one of the lines she read in the stories?

She pulled herself out of the database and realized the Patron’s thumb circling and brushing against her own. It was nice, and made her chest flutter. 

“Patron?”

“Hm?”

Terra pulled her feet up and sat crisscross, facing the Patron directly. “I am worried that a sensor of mine may need direct analysis.” 

The Patron tilted her head to the side. “Oh?”

“Here.” She pulled the Patron’s hand up to her lips. “I am worried that the new upgrades have… impacted their sensitivity…”

“ _ Oh _ .” A new look crossed the Patron’s face, of realization and curiosity. There was a small smirk on her lips, revealing a small dimple. Terra felt her own face become warm. “I have a way to test that.”

The Patron unlinked her hand from Terra’s and instead cupped her face. The coolness of her hand felt nice. She liked how it was a perfect fit, and couldn’t help but lean into her hand. She closed her eyes, content.

She then heard the Patron shift closer, their silk pajamas whispering much too loudly in the night. The distance between them closed… closer… closer…

It was an odd experience to feel the Patron’s lips on her own. But it wasn’t one she disliked. All her sensors began to ring, and the butterfly sensation swirled up. The markings on her skin flared the brightest she had ever felt them. Even the floor lit up. 

The Patron broke the kiss too soon for Terra. While she didn’t necessarily have to  _ breathe _ , she felt breathless. “Test complete.”

Terra reached to the Patron’s pajamas, pulling on them. “I believe that test didn’t quite take. May I ask for another?”

The second kiss… oh stars, it caught Terra completely off. The pressure was increased and she was pulled onto the Patron’s lap. A reaction she didn’t quite know she had kicked in as she returned the kiss, tangling her fingers into the Patron’s hair. The Patron’s hands at her side made her shiver despite feeling so incredibly  _ warm _ . 

Again, the kiss ended much too soon. She heard herself whimper only to have the sound catch in her throat as the Patron’s lips pressed down from her chin to her neck. A hand fiddled with the zipper of her suit, lingering there, requesting permission. Terra helped the Patron pull it down. The cool air made her shiver again, only to have the heat of those kisses against her collarbone warm her.

She tried to access the databases again to find steps on how to proceed, but her keywords kept getting scrambled with each soft kiss.  _ Avocado toast… Poppy seed muffins… Otter slide… Wrestle Mania fake…  _

“If you wish to explore,” the Patron whispered against her neck, “I would not be opposed.” Her words were fuzzy but also so sharp through her muddled searching. Terra slowly reached to the snaps at the Patron’s pajamas, and felt giddy when it opened, revealing the Patron’s light brown skin. She was swept into another kiss as she continued…

_ Snap… _

_ Snap… _

_ Snap… _


End file.
